


[Podfic] Skeleton Records

by draconic_girl



Category: Bandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Book, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconic_girl/pseuds/draconic_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard has a crush on the hot guy at the record store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Skeleton Records

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Skeleton Records](https://archiveofourown.org/works/168067) by [ladyfoxxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfoxxx/pseuds/ladyfoxxx). 



Download podfic here:  
[Audiobook ](http://www.mediafire.com/?6awar23w9gre2wb) ~18 MB  
[MP3-format](http://www.mediafire.com/?32um1igggh9i7oz) ~ 35 MB

Feedback is cherished :)


End file.
